Passive Sorrow
by xsweetxchildxofxmine
Summary: AN: Just a little FF9 one off that I wrote while listening to ‘Passive Sorrow’ yesterday. I know, I should be updating Bodyguard, but this was just one of those stories! ZidaneDagger obviously. Remember the bit where Zidane is all miserable at the bar thi


A/N: Just a little FF9 one off that I wrote while listening to 'Passive Sorrow' yesterday. I know, I should be updating Bodyguard, but this was just one of those stories! Zidane/Dagger obviously. Remember the bit where Zidane is all miserable at the bar thinking about Dagger? I thought what if dagger heard it all? R&R and I promise to update The Bodyguard! Haha...enjoy.

_Passive Sorrow_

Zidane stared into his drink, lost in thought. He had never felt this way before. Dagger was all that he kept going for. She had been through a lot recently, her mother dying, finding out she had a whole other family that she would never know, and becoming queen, it had all been so much. Dagger had been amazing about it though, she kept strong through her ordeal that Zidane felt stronger being with her. Now he didn't know what would happen. He had been so foolish in thinking their adventure together could continue forever. _But everyone who's in love thinks like that..._Zidane told himself. The butterflies in his stomach leapt as he heard himself say those words...he was in love. He couldn't deny it.

"But we can't be together." He muttered to himself. Anger passed through him as he thought of Dagger leaving him, never seeing her again. Sadness followed as he couldn't even begin to think of life without her. Tears welled in his eyes as he carelessly wiped them away. "Don't be a wimp." He warned.

Several minutes passed as he, still drifting in his feelings, heard someone walk in. He felt their presence as a small voice spoke timidly.

"Zidane..."

He stayed silent, ignoring the voice.

"It's Vivi."

Zidane began to tap his foot absent-mindedly, thinking of his precious memories.

"We should go see Dagger. The ceremony starts tomorrow. I wanna go say hi."

_You go do that, _Zidane thought bitterly, imagining her on the throne, wearing a beautiful dress, the crown on her head. He was sickened at the thought of her being waited on hand and foot, going back into her old ways and speaking once again with that royal tone she once had, the snobby side of her taking over, his teachings going out of her head as quickly as they had gone in. Tears formed again.

"A-Alright...I'm gonna go..." Vivi said quietly. Zidane did not acknowledge his words, still immersed in his wondering.

"Oh God!" he burst out suddenly, clenching his fists. He slammed them down onto the table, knocking over an ashtray and his empty glass. Zidane heard another person enter the bar, although he couldn't be bothered to look at them.

"Are you nice and comfy on your throne, Dagger?" he yelled angrily, holding his head in his hands. "Without me! Dagger...I can't let you leave me. How can I not see you every day? Your beautiful face, you cute little laugh, the way you look when you get mad, and your song...your song sends me up high, soaring high in the sky!" Zidane leapt up, holding his arms up to the ceiling. A tears fell onto his cheek as he sat back down, the strangers in the bar eyeing him strangely. "Dagger...don't leave me..." he felt his heart well inside, as he felt the sobs give in. "I love you..."

He sat in silence, staring once again at his glass, losing himself in the darkness of the bar. Suddenly he felt a strangers eyes on him, and he felt their gaze burning into him. He looked around wildly, until he spotted a dark figure standing near the door, apparently transfixed. He couldn't see their face due to the lack of light, but they appeared to move closer. He felt excited all of a sudden, as if he already knew the outsider.

"Zidane." they cried, and Dagger came out of the darkness. Tears ran down her pale face as she looked into his eyes.

Zidane stared in amazement as she slowly walked over to him. She stood at the other side of the table, never leaving his gaze, and stopped suddenly. Cautiously, Zidane got up.

_She heard it all, _Zidane though, half delighted and half embarrassed. Suddenly he felt a surge of love for her for coming back, coming back for him. He grabbed the edges of the table and hauled it sideways, as his glass smashed against the hard floor and the others in the bar began to watch. Dagger smiled slightly as he did so, with such ease.

"Dagger..." Zidane whispered. He leapt over to her and hugged her tight, his hands caressing her hair and gently stroking her beautiful body. She seemed to whimper but she held him tightly around the neck, pushing her face into his shoulder. Zidane began to cry once more, as he felt Daggers heart beating hard against his chest.

Eventually he let her go and looked at her face, still soaked with her tears. He held her face in his hands, and she smiled at his touch.

"I-I would never leave you, Zidane." She mumbled, hardly able to keep her voice from breaking. He smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, Steiner burst in, furious, and his stern face turned to astonishment at the scene. Beatrix quickly followed and smiled happily as she took a look at Dagger face.

"Princess, you should not have run from the castle," she warned, but a tone of amusement in her voice.

Dagger turned back to Zidane, wiping her tears. She brought her hand to Zidanes face and gently took a tear away, and smiled.

"I love you." Zidane exclaimed.

Dagger grinned. "I love you more."

Zidane felt a rush of relief at her words; he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. She began to laugh at his expression. It was music to his ears. _Her beautiful laugh..._

"That's not possible." Zidane replied quietly, but loud enough for dagger to hear. She gazed into his eyes, and realised that what she had risked by running from the castle was completely worth it.

Zidane leant his lips down towards Daggers, as she softly brushed his hair out of the way. They kissed passionately and Beatrix yelled in delight, Steiner looking aghast, as they held each other and knew they would never let go.

A/N: AAAAWWW! I am such a mushy person, but I love Zidane/dagger pairings. They are so meant for each other. cries Okay, so review if you liked it, or if you didn't, I'm not really too bothered. I'm not too sure on my style of writing, but whatever. Aww. Lol. 


End file.
